


Sticky Situation: Spider Slayer

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The relationship between Peter Parker and Buffy Summers falls into certain patterns. But why mess with what works? First posted as a bonus chapter on my blog(https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/)  on November 15th, 2019
Relationships: Peter Parker/Buffy Summers
Series: A Sticky Situation [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 8





	Sticky Situation: Spider Slayer

**Spider Slayer(Buffy Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut.**  
 ****  
 **  
**  
Every day, Peter thought his relationship with his girlfriend had fallen into a certain pattern. They went to school, fought the forces of evil, and then when both of those things were done, they fucked a whole lot. Although, Peter most certainly was not complaining about that one, as the lovely nymphomaniac Vampire Slayer practically wrapped herself around Peter and kissed him madly after their latest adventure.  
  
It all started when they teamed up to stop an army of the undead, created one of Spider-Man’s enemies, Morbius the living Vampire. While not a true vampire by the most tradition sense, his virus created them. Spider-Man met Buffy Summers, a skilled vampire slayer, and the two of them joined forces.  
  
Since that time, Buffy and Peter had been partners in every sense of the control.  
  
“I swear, you can’t even wait for me to close the door half the time,” Peter managed in between kisses.  
  
“Mmm, don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Buffy breathed excitedly in his ear. “You don’t need some Spider Sense thingy to know when I want to jump you. Which, spoilers, is kind of always.”  
  
Buffy’s fingers wrapped around Peter’s bulge and she rubbed him to get him harder. She would suck him out of his pants if she could, but Buffy took mercy on the young man and worked down his pants to give him a little bit of air. Twelve inches of throbbing male meat came out of his pants and Buffy wrapped her fingers around him, to stroke him up and to get him really throbbing.  
  
“And I’m holding the proof that you enjoy me pouncing you in my hand,” Buffy breathed. “Oooh, I could play with this cock all day.”  
  
Peter decided turnabout was fair play and got the horny blonde slayer out of her clothes and into her underwear. A lacy bra and a matching pair of thong panties. Peter ran a hand down her leg and the two dropped onto the bed. Reinforced, to hold up during their sessions because Buffy and Peter learned the lesson so many times.  
  
Every kiss sent fire to Buffy’s loins. She loved how Peter worshipped her, but at the same time it frustrated it. He held her breasts in his hand and kissed them to make Buffy’s mind go fuzzy with pleasure. He moved down and kissed her stomach while his cock ground down her leg.  
  
“I need it inside me, Pete, badly,” Buffy breathed in his ear.  
  
“Patience, my dear Slayer,” Peter said.  
  
The web slinger rubbed her clit vigorously and made Buffy moan. For all of the times where she jumped him and rode him into a crumbled heap in the bed, Peter would take anything he could to drive her completely mad. Thankfully, he knew all of Buffy’s weak spots.  
  
The scent of her dripping hot pussy just coaxed Peter forward a tiny bit. He pressed down onto her warm lips and ground up against them. Buffy most certainly beckoned Peter forward and Peter was more than willing to answer the call.  
  
“YES!”  
  
That cry pierced the air and Peter’s eardrums. Peter pushed into the super tight pussy of his Slayer girlfriend. He groaned with each fill. Buffy’s arms wrapped around him and pushed all the way inside of her body. He tweaked her nipples and kissed up against her.  
  
“Fuck me brain dead with your big cock!” Buffy screamed in his ear. “I want to sleep like the dead tonight after you put me in a fucking sex coma!”  
  
Oh, she was really asking for it, and who was Peter to deny Buffy what she wanted. Buffy’s tight muscles wrapped around Peter’s pulsing cock as he rocked up and down inside of her body. The warmth of her insides just squeezed down onto him and released him with a very fluid series of pumps. The web slinger knew precisely all of the points which to hit and how exactly to hammer Buffy’s body. Her walls tightened and released around him to let out a very intense flood, losing her mind in all of the lust.  
  
Thankfully, Peter had a healing factor, because Buffy would scratch him open with her sharp fingernails just jamming into her.  
  
“I swear you’re more wild than some of the vampires you fight.”  
  
“Only because you made me like this!” Buffy cried.  
  
“Sure, blame me.”  
  
Peter pressed down onto Buffy and folded her up in a tight ball as he fucked her. The lovely Slayer tightened around Peter’s tool the further he rammed into her. The desire to fill up Buffy with his seed, visited Peter. This sexy woman most certainly new all of the right buttons to push to drive Peter completely over the top with pleasure.  
  
“Closer,” Buffy breathed in his ear. “So close.”  
  
The web slinger pressed down onto her body. Oh, she was close already, and Peter pressed down onto her. Her walls tightened around him and squeezed him. Buffy milked away at Peter. Two more orgasms pressed through her, each of them tightening her walls more around Peter in the process.  
  
Peter closed his eyes and allowed himself to go wild with the pleasure of pounding her. He ended up balls deep inside of Buffy while she tightened around him. She closed down and released him. Rocked up and down with Oliver’s big balls slapping down on Buffy and driving her completely to the brink with pleasure.  
  
“You know you want to do it.”  
  
Oh, Peter knew he wanted to do it. His balls ached for release and Buffy brought it on. Her tight walls made ht very hard to say no. Each pump, more vigorous than the last, sent a thrill through Peter’s body. His balls ached and he bottomed out inside of Buffy to spill blast after blast of cum inside of her body to flood her completely.  
  
Buffy shook underneath Peter as he launched his cum all the way inside of her body. Rope after rope of cum spilled inside of her body when he splashed inside of her.  
  
Like a hungry little succubus, Buffy craved for more. She clutched Peter’s thighs with her legs and pushed him to the brink when he filled her up.  
  
The two pulled away and Buffy turned around to give Peter a sight which was very alluring. Her finger pressed against her tight anal ring and she pushed it inside. She finger-fucked her own ass while giving Peter one of the most sultry looks she could imagine. Her eyes hungrily traced over his rehardening cock.  
  
“Oh, damn, Buffy, you’re…..”  
  
“Fuck my ass,” Buffy said. “I’m horny and I need your cock in my ass. It will feel so good right now.”  
  
Peter zeroed in on the tight, toned, ass of the Slayer. Enticing and allowing were two words to describe this. His fingers edged all the way down against her warm hole from behind as he edged closer to Buffy’s sweet little ass. Her hole opened up for Peter to drive his fingers all the way into Buffy and make her cry out in pleasure as he jammed all the way down into her very tight hole.  
  
“Oh, that’s nice, but I want your cock,” Buffy said.  
  
“And what good is going to come from me giving you what you want straight away?”  
  
Peter edged closer towards her. Buffy’s tight hole opened up and Peter teased her for several more minutes. Her moans got more need and more vigorous. He rocked up against Buffy’s very snug ass and edged his prick against her. Buffy looked up to him.  
  
Put in the perfect prone bone position allowed Peter to slide his cock between Buffy’s tight ass cheeks. Her anus squeezed him. This might be a very short ride due to how greedily Buffy’s asshole squeezed Peter’s cock and how much his balls ached, but damn it, Peter was going to make every last second of it count.  
  
Her tight, puckered hole, lubricated very well from their earlier sessions, ground Peter inside of her. Buffy practically humped the bed as Peter fucked her ass. Peter ran his hands down the toned body of the Slayer and caused her to moan more vigorously.  
  
The web slinger pulled her on in and pushed all the way into her body from behind and took her very casually where it counted. His balls slapped her warm thighs and left an imprint on them. Peter edged closer to the breaking point and made Buffy just squirm all over the bed.  
  
Buffy came over and over again from Peter riding her ass. He lasted for a long time and drove her nuts. The desire to have his warm, gooey cum nestled between her ass cheeks drove Buffy drunk with pleasure. Peter leaned all the way into her body and just fucked her hard.  
  
Peter lasted much longer inside of the tight ass of the fabled Slayer more. Buffy’s hot moans encouraged him and her even hotter ass put the squeeze on him. Peter’s hands edged closer and further to the breaking point. He leaned in and rocked into her body.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
“Give me your load, big boy!” Buffy breathed. “Right here. In my ass! Pump it inside! Fill my tight butt up with your cum! Please!”  
  
Peter edged further to the breaking point and blasted Buffy’s rear entrance with as much cum as possible. The sweet release allowed Peter clarity as he rested his hands on his girlfriend’s back. His balls always held a larger quantity than normal, so it filled up Buffy from behind with warm, savory blasts of seed.  
  
Bliss, in the aftermath. Peter nestled his cock between Buffy’s cheeks for at least a minute as he kept twitching. The warmth of her tight buns rubbing against him sent waves of excitement through Peter.  
  
Perfect, Peter pulled out and watched the cum ooze out of Buffy like a fountain. She turned around and kissed Peter on the lips, aggressively nibbling on him in the process.  
  
“Mmmm, let’s hit the showers,” Buffy breathed with each soft pump of his prick.  
  
Peter would not ever hesitate sharing a shower with a beautiful woman like Buffy Summers.  
 **End.**


End file.
